Charla De Amigos En Plena Batalla
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Nada mejor para relajarse que hablar con un nuevo amigo en plena batalla. En especial si esa amistad es entre Ladybug y Hawk Moth. [Otro pequeño corto de lo que yo llamo “La amistad entre Hawkie y Bugie”, porque sabemos que necesitábamos la reacción de Chat]


**Charla De Amigos En Plena Batalla.**

_Ah, y, Ladybug_ comienza a decir el akumatizado con algo de incomodidad y incredulidad _Eh, Hawk Moth te manda saludos_ añade.

Chat Noir observa algo incrédulo el cómo la heroína a su lado comienza a sonreír y deja de girar su yo-yo.

_Mándale saludos de mi parte también, y pregúntale cómo le fue en su día_ dice ella sentándose en el suelo con sus piernas dobladas.

El akumatizado, algo incómodo todavía, escucha atentamente mientras el símbolo de mariposa aparece en su rostro. Luego de unos segundos, la figura desaparece y él voltea hacia la heroína.

_Dice: "Algo complicado, ya sabes, el trabajo, fingir indiferencia con mi hijo, los molestos empleados, y encontrar algún torpe alma con emociones negativas para akumatizarlo"_ recita de memoria para luego fruncir el ceño al darse de que le llamó torpe alma.

_Eso no supera el mío: me desperté tarde, como siempre; tu hijo ni siquiera me miró, y tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta; mi mejor amiga empezó a hacerme cualquier cantidad de preguntas sobre cómo me sentía y si el akuma que había visto fue hacia mí, lo que no debería sorprenderme; Tikki me regañó por ser tan imprudente al tener una amistad contigo y haberte revelado indirectamente mi identidad, últimamente parece más mi mamá que mi portadora; uno de los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando quedó arruinado por un tropiezo mío, de nuevo, no debería sorprenderme por lo torpe que soy; me acuesto exhausta y a los cinco minutos Tikki me despierta porque hay un akuma y por último: Chat insiste en que le diga quién me gusta. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya me imagino a tu hijo sin entender el porqué de que uno de los dos héroes le haga una escena de celos_ termina de relatar Ladybug con un resoplido mientras el pseudo felino a su lado la observa indignado.

 _Hawk Moth sabe quien le gusta, ¿Y a mí no me lo quiere decir. Le gusta el hijo de Hawk Moth, ¿Y yo no?. Se hizo fácilmente amiga de Hawk Moth, ¿Y en mí le costó tomarme enserio?. Hawk Moth sabe su identidad y ella la de él, ¿Pero a mí no quiere decirme?._

Su mente era un torbellino de reclamos e indignaciones que no hacían más que crecer y crecer con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Cómo es que su compañera de la justicia se había hecho amiga de su némesis?.

Definitivamente algo había sucedido en los últimos días de lo que se estaba perdiendo, porque durante el akumatizado de hace dos día Ladybug parecía aún no tener ningún vínculo más que de enemigos con Hawk Moth.

_"Si quieres… puedo conseguir que mi hijo y tú pasen más tiempo juntos con alguna pobre excusa. El chico es demasiado crédulo"_ recita nuevamente el akumatizado sintiendo cada vez más vergüenza.

¿Por qué esto le sucedía a él? ¿Por qué debían usarlo como mensajero cuando lo único que quiere en este momento y le prometió el villano es que todas las personas se conviertan en piedras por burlarse de su increíble colección de piedras?.

_¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Eres el mejor, Hawkie!_ chilla la heroína sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ya no sólo admiraba al hombre por ser el mejor diseñador y padre de su futuro esposo, ahora también lo quería por ser la persona más increíble del mundo. Además de que le había prometido darle una pasantía en su empresa cuando creciera. Claro, estaba el hecho de que aún insistía con pedir su Miraculous, y mandaba akumas. Pero ella estaba segura de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que entrara en razón, y ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo porque ahora era su amigo. El amigo rico que le ayudaría a conseguir al chico de sus sueños.

En cambio, Chat no estaba para nada bien. Enojado por la idea de que su Lady esté con otro, él aprovechó la distracción de todos para romper la caja de madera dónde se encontraba el akuma. Ladybug purificó el akuma de malhumor mientras pasó bastante tiempo regañando a Chat por ser tan descortés con su nuevo amigo.

Oh, pobre Chat que no sólo debía soportar a su Lady siendo amiga de Hawk Moth, sino también que al día siguiente cuando volvió de una sesión de fotos, se encontró con su padre charlando animadamente con su compañera de clase, Marinette.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
